Hunter X Hunter : Histoires courtes
by jaysher
Summary: Une série de prompts. 1er : Gon/Leolio sur le thème "carnet", 2e : Kurapika/Hisoka "voleur". 3e : Senritsu/Biscuit "amande". 4e : Kirua/Gon "Furie". 5e : Hisoka/Feitan "amitié". 6e : Léolio/Hisoka "Uniforme." 7e : Kirua/Gon "Palmier" Rating 16 . 8e et 9e : Kurapika/Gon "chant". 10e, 11e et 12e : Kurapika/Kirua "indifférence".
1. Chapter 1

Je l'aime comme un grand frère.

La guerre qui oppose Gon et ses amis aux fourmis géantes bat son plein. Demain, ils lanceront l'offensive de prévue dans le but de mettre un terme à leurs agissements cruels et sans limites.

En ce moment, Gon se tient bien loin de ses amis, assit sur le sol et tenant dans ses mains, un carnet de notes. Il l'ouvre, le pose sur ses jambes qu'il vient de replier contre lui et attrape le petit crayon qui se situait dans l'étui de la reliure.

Il lève la tête vers le plafond et commence à réfléchir. Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il n'a pas vu ses amis des premiers jours, en particulier Léolio qui lui manque tellement.

C'est le cœur triste et l'esprit emplit de pensées que le garçon commence à poser ses premiers mots.

« Léolio, je sais que jamais tu ne prendras connaissance de ces textes rédigés pour toi mais je le fais quand même. Tu me manques. Tu me manques même beaucoup. Les autres sont gentils avec moi et Kirua est toujours là à mes côtés mais pour moi, il y a comme une absence. Je sais qui en sont les responsables involontaires. C'est toi et Kurapika. Je commence même à me demander si un jour, notre bande sera de nouveau au complet. Sincèrement, vu la guerre que mes compagnons et moi menons contre les fourmis géantes, j'en doute fortement. Si je meurs lors de cette bataille, sache que j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi. Je t'aime comme mon grand frère. »


	2. Chapter 2

Suis-je un voleur ?

Kurapika est allongé dans un lit aux draps immaculés. Le garçon est victime d'une fièvre délirante et ses songes se veuillent étranges. Ce soir, son rêve n'échappe pas à la règle générale et bien que Senritsu soit à son chevet, rien n'y change. L'hunter musicale sort sa flute et commence à jouer un air doux, qui a le don d'apaiser toutes les personnes qui ont la chance de pouvoir l'entendre. Kurapika, qui semblait souffrir à cause de son état, devient de plus en plus calme grâce à l'intervention de sa douce amie. Hélas, si son attitude devient sereine, ce n'est pas le cas pour son rêve actuel.

D'ailleurs, dans ce songe, Kurapika se trouve dans une petite pièce plongée dans une obscurité partielle. Une bougie reposant sur une caisse en bois tente de lutter contre les ténèbres à l'aide de sa vaillante flamme mais les nombreux lits de cire durcie à ses pieds prouvent que sa consommation va bon train. Le garçon se demande ce qu'il fait là. Soudain, ses doigts jouent avec une matière froide et lisse. L'hunter baisse son regard en même temps qu'il lève son membre et constate que l'objet qu'il tient dans ses mains n'est qu'une vulgaire carte à jouer. La carte du joker pour être plus précis. Celle-ci est tâchée de sang sur son coin supérieur gauche et Kurapika tente de comprendre la signification d'une telle possession. Soudain, des pas venant face à lui se font entendre. Visiblement, la pièce possède une issue mais comme la salle n'est guère éclairée, il est difficile pour lui de la distinguer clairement.

Soudain, l'hunter perçoit une aura diabolique en provenance de cet être qui s'approche de lui. Il lève alors sa main gauche, dévoilant sa chaîne et s'arme de courage pour adresser ces quelques mots :

« Qui vient là ? »

Les pas continuent de résonner et quelques secondes plus tard, un visage surgit de l'obscurité.

« Hisoka ? »

Oui, l'être malfaisant qui se tient en face de l'ami de Gon n'est autre que ce cher Hisoka, un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres.

« Puis-je savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ? Lui demande Kurapika.

- Je viens récupérer ce qui m'appartient et d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que le vol était l'un de tes passe-temps favori.

- Ne raconte pas de connerie s'il te plait. »

Ne voulant guère s'attarder davantage en la présence de ce membre de la brigade fantôme, Kurapika envoie la carte sur son véritable propriétaire. Ce dernier, habile, parvient à se saisir facilement de son arme avant de la faire disparaitre dans l'une des poches de son pantalon.

« Il est dommage que tu nous traques mon cher ami car je pense que tu aurais pu faire un excellent agent de cette brigade à laquelle j'appartiens, lui dit le joker humain.

- Profites-en car dans très peu de temps, ta bande de tueurs sanguinaires n'existera plus.

- Tiens donc, je te trouve bien sûr de toi mais bon, seul l'avenir nous le dira. »

Et c'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'Hisoka tourne le dos à Kurapika avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres.


	3. Chapter 3

Rencontre clandestine.

Il fait nuit. Le ciel sombre ne présente aucune lune, aucune étoile, preuve que le firmament est couvert ce soir. Cela n'a pas empêché Biscuit de faire faux bond à Gon et à Kirua pour une raison bien précise. La jeune femme marche le long d'un quai et semble chercher quelqu'un, son regard ne cessant de se poser devant chaque entrepôt qu'elle croise sur sa route. L'hunter a une veste sombre sur ses épaules, pas pour passer inaperçue si une fourmi géante devait rôder dans les parages mais il est vrai que l'air est un peu frais ce soir. Contre sa poitrine, Biscuit maintient un petit paquet et c'est alors que ses oreilles perçoivent un mot.

« Ici. »

Fait doucement une voix. Biscuit s'approche rapidement du dernier entrepôt et tombe nez à nez avec Senritsu qui l'attendait devant le rideau de fer baissé du bâtiment.

« Désolé de te donner rendez-vous à cette heure Biscuit.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Des nouvelles de Kurapika ?

- Oui et il se porte très bien.

- Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et que Gon l'apprenne d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Je comprends et à mon tour de te demander comment nos deux garçons se portent ?

- Ils pètent la forme. »

Senritsu est soulagée de l'apprendre. Même si la guerre opposant ces quelques hunters aux fourmis géantes, elle est plutôt contente suite à cette nouvelle. Toutefois, elle se montre curieuse.

« Et comment avance ce combat ?

- Si tu parles vis-à-vis de ces bestioles, ça va. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de nourrir des craintes à de possibles pertes dans notre camp. Même si nous sommes préparés au pire, les peurs sont là.

- C'est compréhensible. Je suis navrée de ne pouvoir vous rejoindre mais je ne serais d'aucune utilité.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, sache-le. »

Cela n'empêche pas Senritsu de culpabiliser. Néanmoins, l'hunter musicale a aussi une mission à remplir et elle ne peut pas être partout à la fois. D'ailleurs, que dirait son employeur s'il apprenait que celle-ci œuvre également contre les fourmis, ce qui n'est pas autorisé dans son contrat d'embauche ?

« Au fait, je dois te remettre ces lettres de la part des garçons pour Kurapika. »

Biscuit présente le paquet qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine et celui-ci passe de ses mains à celles de Senritsu.

« Merci au nom de Kurapika.

- Je ne manquerai pas de leur dire. »

Senritsu fait disparaitre les lettres sous sa tenue avant de sortir sa flûte et de la porter sur ses lèvres. Là, elle commence à jouer un air très doux mais la mélodie s'arrête au bout de quelques secondes seulement.

« C'est toujours grâce à ton ami qui a la faculté de téléporter les gens où il souhait que tu peux venir ici ?

- Oui et lorsque mon rendez-vous est terminé, je dois le prévenir grâce à ce morceau que je viens de jouer. »

Etrangement, Senritsu ne disparait pas du quai.

« Bizarre ça, finit-elle par dire.

- Un souci ?

- Oui mais je vais essayer une seconde fois. »

L'amie de Kurapika joue encore de sa mélodie et attend la réponse une fois l'air terminé. Toujours rien.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça. »

Voilà que Senritsu est de plus en plus inquiète. Biscuit le remarque et tente de la rassurer en discutant avec elle. La conversation débute par une question.

« C'est un coureur de jupons ?

- Quoi ?

- Je te demande si ton ami qui t'aide à venir jusqu'ici est un coureur de jupons ?

- Non enfin… je ne sais pas. Je le connais depuis longtemps mais je ne sais rien concernant ses mœurs.

- Et puis j'imagine que cela ne t'intéresse pas ?

- Tu as tout comprit. »

Soudain, un cercle fait à partir de lueurs immaculées se dessine sur le sol.

« C'est bon, il avait bien entendu ma mélodie.

- Tant mieux, je suis rassurée Senritsu. »

La joueuse de flûte ne perd pas une seule seconde en s'éloignant de Biscuit pour se poser très vite sur l'anneau de téléportation.

« On se revoit ici, dans une semaine à la même heure ? Demande-t-elle au maître des deux garçons.

- Oui, si tout se passe bien.

- Entendu. Bon courage pour votre combat et je suis de tout cœur avec vous. »

Dit-elle avant de disparaître en même temps que le cercle lumineux. Désormais seul, Biscuit décide de rebrousser chemin pour retourner auprès de ses élèves et des autres hunters.


	4. Chapter 4

ARRETE !

Gon vient de tomber sur une fourmi Kimera lorsqu'il se promenait pour se dégourdir les jambes. Un combat dès la levée du lit, le garçon aurait préféré un bon petit déjeuner pour se remplir le ventre plutôt que de se battre. L'animal qui se tient à quelques mètres de lui porte des ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos et bizarrement, l'hunter ne se sent pas tranquille. Ils se trouvent en ce moment même à l'extérieur et le soleil brille de ses rayons. Aucun nuage blanc ou gris ne vienne le menacer de leur matière de coton.

Sur le sol, Gon observe attentivement son adversaire, attendant que celui-ci réalise un faux pas. Soudain, la grande chauve-souris lève ses oreilles et sourit de façon arrogante. Aucun doute, la créature a pleinement confiance dans ses capacités, comme toutes celles de sa race. Tout à coup, le monstre ouvre sa bouche et délivre des ondes sonores qui foncent droit sur Gon. Celui-ci bondit sur sa droite pour échapper à cette attaque et rebondit rapidement sur ses pieds. Là, il fonce à toute allure sur son adversaire et tente de lui porter un coup.

« Pierre, feuille…. PIERRE ! »

Au moment où l'adolescent allait frapper la créature de l'un de ses poings, la bestiole se réfugie dans les airs grâce à ses ailes. Hors d'atteinte, la progéniture de la reine des fourmis ne craint plus rien.

« Bien essayé mon petit mais je préfère te prévenir, ce n'est pas n'importe quel adversaire que tu as la chance d'avoir en face de toi. Je suis une créature de la nuit et je te garantis que les moments que tu vas vivre seront les plus douloureux de toute ton existence. Une fois que je t'aurais affaibli, je me ferais un plaisir de te vider de ton sang et ensuite, je me débarrasserai de ton corps sans le moindre regret.

- Encore faut-il que tu parviennes à me toucher. »

Lui répond Gon, toujours sur ses gardes.

« Je ne vais pas peiner. »

Sans prévenir, la créature rétracte ses ailes pour les faires disparaitre sous la peau se trouvant sur son dos. Ensuite, elle tombe sur le sol et sa chute intrigue Gon qui reste tout de même sur ses gardes. Au moment où le monstre allait toucher la terre ferme, ses ailes se déplient une seconde fois et voilà que la chauve-souris fonce à vive allure sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Rusée, la fourmi lance une nouvelle série d'onde qui cette fois, parviennent à immobiliser Gon.

« Mince. »

Ne pouvant plus se protéger, Gon reçoit un violent coup de poing de la part de son adversaire sur l'une de ses joues. La force usitée est si forte que ses pieds décollent du sol et le voilà en train de se diriger vers un arbre dont le tronc se veut plutôt imposant. De son côté, la chauve-souris géante ne compte pas en rester là. Usant encore de sa rapidité de déplacement en empruntant la voie des airs, elle arrive très vite au-dessus de Gon. Celui-ci ouvre un œil mais aurait mieux fait de le garder fermer.

En effet, l'animal lui assène un second coup de poing qui le propulse violement contre le sol. Le choc est si puissant qu'un cratère se creuse dans la terre, sous le garçon. Jugeant ses premiers coups suffisant, la chauve-souris se pose à bordure du cratère et regarde le résultat de son initiative.

« Voilà, j'estime que tu as suffisamment réalisé qui était le plus fort de nous deux. »

Gon, le visage contre le sol, ne peut répondre. En réalité, il vient de sombrer dans une obscurité effrayante et étant inerte, il ne peut ni rétorquer, ni se défendre. Dans un sens, c'est ce que recherchait cette maudite chauve-souris. Cette dernière pose une patte sur le versant du critère et se laisse glisser jusqu'à arriver auprès du corps de Gon. Peu après, elle se penche en avant pour lui attraper la tête avec une seconde patte et utilise sa force pour l'extraire du sol. Rapidement, la créature dévoile sa dentition qui révèle des canines longues et aiguisées, faites pour percer la moindre peau pour permettre à sa propriétaire de se rassasier.

Au moment où le monstre s'apprêtait à passer à table, de l'électricité se fait sentir dans l'atmosphère environnante. Cela intrigue l'agresseur de Gon qui tourne son visage pour savoir de quoi il en retourne. A ce moment, le monstre voit une tête aux cheveux clairs lui foncer dessus, les mains chargées en gerbes électriques.

Se sentant menacée, la créature lâche son repas et bondit dans les airs où elle y trouve refuse rien qu'en battant des ailes. De suite, Kirua s'approche de Gon et le prend dans ses bras.

« Gon, réponds-moi s'il te plait.

- Pas la peine de perdre du temps mon garçon, pour le moment, il n'est pas prêt de se réveiller. »

De rage, Kirua parvient à poser son ami calmement sur le sol avant de se relever. Là, il élève son nen tout autour de son corps et voilà que cette énergie pure prend en hauteur, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulent.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû le toucher tu m'entends. »

Kirua lève sa tête en direction de la fourmi géante.

« JAMAIS ! »

Aussitôt, le nen du jeune garçon change sa structure pour adopter une apparence propre aux gerbes sous hautes tensions. Kirua se concentre tandis que la chauve-souris ouvre la bouche. Elle tient à se protéger et mettre une bonne raclée à celui qui se trouve à plusieurs mètres sous elle avant de le vider de son sang, comme son intention vis-à-vis de Gon. Soudain, Kirua disparait de sa vue.

« Merde, où est-il passé ? »

Tout à coup, le monstre sent que quelque chose de grave vient de lui arriver mais sur le coup, ne réalise pas encore tout à fait. Pour savoir ce qui vient de se produire, l'animal baisse son regard et remarque une main humaine qui vient tout juste de sortir de son torse. Contre la paume, dans les doigts, son cœur.

« Non, j'ai déjà perdu ? »

Kirua, se trouvant dans son dos, retire vivement son bras et se pose habilement sur le sol, sans se faire la moindre blessure. Pour ce qui est de son adversaire, celui-ci chute, présentant des yeux éteints.

« Voilà ce qui en coute lorsque je suis en furie. »


	5. Chapter 5

On peut discuter ?

Hisoka est dans la planque de la brigade fantôme et est en présence de l'ensemble de ses partenaires. Toutefois, deux agents manquent à l'appel puisqu'ils ont succombé aux coups de Kurapika. Assis sur une marche délabrée, le joueur de cartes se passe le temps à battre ses jeux. Il évite d'observer les autres car sa tentative de renversement vis-à-vis de son leader n'est pas passée inaperçu et certains de ses camarades désapprouvent totalement son acte.

Tout à coup, des pas s'approchent de lui, ce qui a le don de le sortir de son ennui. L'homme tourne son visage maquillé sur sa droite et remarque la présence de l'un de ses partenaires de brigade : Feitan. Celui-ci se tient debout et observe le manipulateur des cartes sans prononcer le moindre mot, ce qui a le don d'énerver celui qui rêve de se mesurer à Gon dans un futur lointain.

« Tu as un souci ?

- Non. Je me disais juste comment tu peux rester calme alors que tu as sûrement mieux à faire ailleurs.

- Peut-être parce que je suis curieux de savoir la raison qui a motivé notre chef à nous réunir.

- Comme tu le dis, peut-être. »

Les yeux de Feitan deviennent rieurs, ce qui doit signifier que sous ce morceau de tissu qui recouvre la moitié de son visage à partir du nez, la même impression a dû se dessiner sur ses lèvres. L'être étrange prend place aux côtés de l'assassin sans même lui demander son avis. Celui-ci ne dit rien, poursuivant le battage de son jeu de cartes.

« Pouvons-nous discuter quelques minutes ? Lui propose enfin celui qui vient de le rejoindre.

- Au sujet de ma tentative contre notre chef ?

- Non, d'un tout autre sujet.

- Vas-y et je verrai si j'y trouve de l'intérêt. »

Comme d'habitude, Hisoka reste fidèle à lui-même. Cela ne décourage pas Feitan de se lancer.

« Voilà, je sais que le sujet va te paraître étrange mais nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de bien discuter tous les deux et crois-moi, cela m'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. »

Là, Hisoka ressent le besoin de sourire, ce qui attise la curiosité de son partenaire.

« Qu'ai-je dit de drôle ? Ressent-il le besoin de poser la question.

- Tu exprimes ton embêtement suite à une absence quasi-totale de discussions entre nous et tu es tout de même un membre à part de cette bande de criminels. Avoue qu'il y a de quoi rire ? »

L'homme maquillé ne peut s'empêcher de maintenir ce sourire si malsain sur ses lèvres, ce qui ne peut énerver Feitan. Celui-ci continue comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, Hisoka est un homme qui aime déstabiliser les autres et qu'il agisse de la sorte n'est guère surprenant.

« Je tiens à te féliciter d'avoir eu le courage de te mesurer à notre leader alors que c'était perdu d'avance. »

Suite à ces quelques mots prononcés, le sourire qu'arborait Hisoka disparait. Comment se fait-il que Feitan le félicite alors que tous les autres membres du groupe lui avait adressé des reproches jusqu'à maintenant ? A moins que …

« Toi aussi tu rêves de le renverser ? Ressent le besoin de demander Hisoka.

- Oui mais contrairement à toi, je préfère agir dans l'ombre. Je ne suis pas fait pour la lumière et surtout pour être leader. Je pense que tu as la carrure nécessaire pour ce poste.

- Et comment ? »

Hisoka fait disparaître son jeu de cartes à l'intérieur de l'une de ses poches et se concentre pleinement sur cette conversation qui s'avère intéressante pour le moment. Content d'avoir retenu son attention, Feitan poursuit.

« Tu sais, si tu parviens à devenir notre nouveau leader, sache que je te suivrai sans te poser le moindre souci. J'exécuterai tes ordres dans la minute où ils seront prononcés et tu n'auras jamais à te plaindre de la qualité de mes services.

- Je le sais Feitan car tu es l'un des agents les plus redoutables que notre brigade puisse compter et puis tu sais être délicieusement malsain toi aussi.

- N'est-ce pas ? »

Les deux compères songent à cette mission qu'ils ont menée en duo, remontant à plusieurs années de cela. En effet, ils devaient se glisser à l'intérieur d'une résidence luxueuse appartenant à un puissant membre de la mafia. Son crime ? Ne pas avoir respecté l'accord fait avec Kuroro. En échange d'une forte somme d'argent, les membres aux ordres du puissant chef devaient faire le nettoyage au sein d'un autre clan de mafiosos. Comme à l'accoutumée, l'Araignée a su respecter sa part de contrat, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la seconde partie.

Etant déçu par cette irresponsabilité soudaine, Kuroro a tout de même laissé une semaine pour que son employeur respecte ses engagements. Au lieu de verser la somme promise, il s'est juste contenté de fuir avec femmes et enfants. Hélas, lorsqu'on passe un accord avec la brigade fantôme, nul ne peut s'y soustraire, même ce puissant membre de la mafia. C'est ainsi que Feitan et Hisoka ont du former un binôme pour mettre un terme aux agissements de cet homme. Naturellement, la mission fut couronnée de succès mais le duo s'est autorisé une petite fantaisie que Kuroro ignore complètement. Voilà de quoi parlent actuellement les deux camarades.

« J'ai su apprécié ce tandem que nous avons formé ce soir-là, poursuit Feitan.

- Moi également.

- On devrait renouveler cette expérience dès que l'occasion s'y prêtera.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et puis cela me change un peu de Machi. Les filles, c'est bien mais les garçons, c'est meilleur. »

Hisoka songe alors à Gon et à Kirua lorsqu'il prononce cette phrase et inévitablement, il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne donnerai aucun avis sur ce sujet car je reste un amoureux du sexe faible. Néanmoins, si je suis venu te parler, c'était pour te demander quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ? »

Feitan se sent mal à l'aise suite à la requête qu'il s'apprête à faire simplement parce que sa vie n'a pas été facile depuis sa venue dans ce monde. C'est ce qui explique pourquoi il a rejoint la brigade fantôme sous la demande de Kuroro. Trop honteux des mots qui seront prononcés dans quelques secondes, Feitan baisse son visage pour dissimuler son mal-être.

« Tu veux bien que nous soyons amis ? »

Et là, Hisoka éclate de rire. Toute la brigade le regarde, se posant de multiples interrogations mais bien sûr, le membre numéro quatre ne se donne même pas la peine de les éclairer. Et puis de toute façon, cela servirait à quoi ? Retrouvant son sérieux, Hisoka donne une réponse à Feitan.

« Nous sommes déjà amis.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui et puis nous venons du même endroit, nous avons un passé difficile en commun donc, te considérer juste comme un simple membre de la brigade serait assez dur de ma part. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. »

Ces phrases font plaisir à Feitan qui sourit une seconde fois. Soudain, Kuroro arrive devant son groupe et s'apprête à prendre la parole. Là, Hisoka et Feitan tournent leur visage dans sa direction et tendent leurs oreilles pour savoir la raison d'un tel rassemblement. Tandis que le leader s'adresse à ses membres, les deux amis ne peuvent s'empêcher de le regarder avec un désir en tête : le voir renverser pour agir à sa place.


	6. Chapter 6

L'habit fait le moine.

Léolio a découvert le nen par ses propres moyens, vivant ses aventures là où ses pas l'ont emmené. En ce moment, l'homme porteur de lunettes a jeté son dévolu sur un petit village et a décidé d'y faire une petite halte pendant quelques jours. Toutefois, la convivialité des habitants est si agréable que cet arrêt s'est prolongé depuis plusieurs mois. Désormais, le hunter vit le quotidien des résidents et ce train-train lui convient parfaitement. Il a même réussi à se faire embaucher dans l'une des rares boutiques du village dans laquelle sont vendus des vêtements. Bref, l'homme a visiblement trouvé un endroit où poser ses valises et pour l'heure, il n'envisage pas de reprendre la route.

Sept heures du matin, Leolio arrive dans la porte blanche du magasin dans lequel il exerce justement. Il glisse la clef dans la serrure, entre dans la pièce et traverse cette dernière pour se diriger vers le comptoir. Là, il se glisse derrière et prépare la caisse enregistreuse à affronter cette nouvelle journée. Toutefois, étant situé dans un petit village perdu de nulle part, le magasin ne connait pas une grande fréquentation question clientèle. Il arrive que certains après-midi, le garçon s'ennuie tellement qu'il peut poursuivre son entrainement concernant la manipulation de son nen sans que cela dérange qui que ce soit.

Néanmoins, son quotidien est appelé à changer car aujourd'hui, l'ami de Gon regrettera amèrement sa journée. Le voilà donc derrière son comptoir, fermant la partie supérieure de la caisse enregistreuse et s'apprêtant à patienter longuement. Soudain, la porte de la boutique s'ouvre et naturellement, Léolio tourne son visage vers l'issue. Lorsqu'il voit son client, l'homme se fige sur place, ignorant de quelle façon il doit agir. Quel est cet étrange individu qui ose mettre l'employé dans cet état ?

Ce dernier s'approche tranquillement du meuble de fonction et sans regarder Léolio, marche tranquillement vers une étagère supportant des pantalons pliés tout en lui adressant ces quelques mots.

« Je suis surpris de te voir ici, surtout que cela fait déjà un bon moment qu'on ne s'était pas croisé. »

L'être qui vient tout juste de lui parler est ce maudit joker de malheur : Hisoka. Celui-ci ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à Léolio car le membre de la brigade fantôme cherche à effectuer quelques emplettes. Il est désormais devant la fameuse étagère et commence à prendre un premier pantalon.

« S'il te plait Hisoka, comportes-toi comme un vrai client et ne saccage pas le magasin, il ne m'appartient pas, parviens à lui dire Léolio.

- Sois sans crainte mon ami, je suis juste ici car il m'arrive parfois de vivre comme un être normal. J'ai besoin d'un costume en fait.

- Un costume ? »

L'homme au visage maquillé se tourne vers Leolio et lui sourit.

« C'est exact. Nous envisageons de frapper un grand coup contre une organisation ennemie et nous avons besoin de tenues plutôt discrètes. Penses-tu pouvoir m'aider dans mes recherches ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. »

Et c'est froidement qu'Hisoka lui donne cet ordre.

« Active-toi !

- Désolé mon cher mais j'irais à la vitesse que je veux. Si tu n'es pas content, tu es libre de partir, je te reti… »

Le vendeur n'a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il sent un air frais mais bref lui caresser la joue gauche. Un objet se fige alors sur le mur se situant derrière lui tandis qu'une matière commence à couler sur son visage. Léolio porte alors ses doigts sur sa joie et les place sous ses yeux. C'est alors qu'il se rend compte que l'extrémité de ses phalanges est recouverte de sang.

« Incapable de te comporter comme un client normal.

- Un client normal n'attendrait pas aussi longtemps que maintenant. »

Le membre numéro quatre de la brigade vient de dire une vérité. Se rendant compte qu'il ne fait pas honneur à son boulot, Léolio quitte le comptoir derrière lequel il se trouvait pour exécuter la demande de ce client si spécial, sans prendre la peine de savoir ce qui s'est logé dans le mur. De toute façon, il connait déjà la réponse. Ce que Hisoka a utilisé pour le blesser à la joue doit-être une carte à jouer, cette arme si particulière à son cœur.

L'ancien compagnon de route de Gon disparait derrière une porte qui abritait l'arrière-boutique. L'employé en sort peu de temps après, tenant dans ses mains une tenue sombre glissée sous un film fin de plastique transparent. Une fois proche d'Hisoka, la toilette peut passer des mains du premier homme à celles du second. Celui-ci retire très vite le plastique et déplie complètement la tenue pour voir l'ensemble du travail. Là, l'humain maléfique siffle d'admiration.

« Splendide.

- Vraiment ? S'étonne Léolio.

- Oui. Cet ensemble est sobre, magnifique et je sais déjà qu'il m'ira très bien. La seule note négative que je peux relever est cette couleur si atroce. Moi qui aime la chaleur et les teintes vives, on ne peut pas dire que je nage dans le bonheur. Toutefois, comme je dois agir discrètement, je n'ai pas trop le choix. »

Il ne sera jamais content. C'est à ce moment que de nombreuses questions traversent l'esprit de Léolio et celui-ci est bien décidé à les poser à l'être qui se trouve près de lui.

« Puis-je connaître votre manœuvre concernant cette organisation ennemie ?

- Pourquoi pas. L'Araignée a un rival depuis plusieurs années qui se nomme le scorpion. »

Le vendeur cherche alors dans un coin de sa tête mais ce nom ne lui évoque rien.

« Jamais entendu parler.

- Normal. Pour connaître l'existence d'une telle équipe, il faut être une sacrée fripouille, comme moi d'ailleurs. Cette organisation est composée de quatorze membres comme l'était celle dans laquelle je suis rattachée. Hélas, étant au courant de la faiblesse numérique de notre brigade, ils ont décidé qu'une bonne leçon nous serait bénéfique.

- Et quel est leur leitmotiv ?

- La rumeur raconte que nous nous montrons snobs vis-à-vis de ces derniers, ce qui est totalement faux. Combien de fois notre leader leur a tendu la main pour que nos brigades fusionnent pour n'en faire plus qu'une et A chaque tentative, ils ont rejeté notre proposition.

- De peur de perdre leur liberté d'action ?

- Oui. Ce matin, nous avons reçu un message de leur part nous indiquant de les retrouver à un endroit bien particulier pour un ultime affrontement. Toutefois, nous avons su qu'ils allaient agir sur une autre zone en parallèle. »

Léolio s'éloigne d'Hisoka pour retrouver son comptoir derrière lequel il se glisse, répétant pour la seconde fois de la journée ce déplacement.

« Je pense que vous devriez vous concentrer uniquement sur les membres qui prendront part au combat. Si vous vous montrez à la hauteur de vos compétences respectives, vous parviendrez à affaiblir leur nombre.

- Certes mais j'ai oublié de te dire une chose l'ami. L'autre moitié qui compte opérer en parallèle envisage de ternir notre réputation et bien sûr, nous ne pouvons tolérer un tel acte. S'il y a des êtres autorisés à dégueulasser notre existence, c'est nous autre, membre de la brigade fantôme et non une seconde bande sortant de nulle part. En tout cas, ça va saigner ce soir. »

Indique Hisoka dans un magnifique sourire qui résume parfaitement l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouve en ce moment. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarque une seconde porte au fond de la pièce et cette issue attise sa curiosité.

« Est-ce la cabine d'essayage ?

- Tout à fait.

- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir te laisser quelques secondes.

- Je t'en prie. »

Tandis que le joueur de cartes se dirige vers cette pièce propice à l'essayage des vêtements, Léolio retire la carte logée dans le mur pour la poser sur son comptoir. Il compte bien la rendre à son propriétaire pour faire disparaître toute trace de son passage en ces lieux. Hisoka sort très vite de la cabine d'essayage et va se poster directement devant ce grand miroir vertical posé sur l'un des murs de la grande salle. Il vérifie si la tenue lui va bien et n'hésite pas à se tourner plusieurs fois pour pousser ce contrôle à son maximum.

« Parfait. »

Il fait des gestes rapides au niveau de ses bras et constate que le veston ne le gêne nullement dans ses mouvements.

« Très bien. Je ne pouvais pas tomber sur une meilleure tenue que celle-ci. Je vais me faire un plaisir de faire un maximum de victimes ce soir.

- Heureux de l'apprendre Hisoka. J'imagine que je n'ai pas à attendre un quelconque versement financier venant de ta part ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Comme tu me l'as clairement fait comprendre tout à l'heure, je dois me comporter comme un client normal et c'est ce que je ferais. »

Même si Hisoka l'a précisé, Léolio ne peut s'empêcher de songer à l'inverse. Lorsqu'il se retrouve seul suite au départ du criminel, le vendeur se sent soulagé. Le clown a prit soin de partir avec son achat sous le bras tout en récupérant sa carte à jouer. De son côté, Léolio a dû glisser les nombreux billets dans la caisse enregistreuse afin de finaliser cet achat. Oui, pour une fois de sa vie, Hisoka a bien dit la vérité, ce qui reste vraiment surprenant.


	7. Chapter 7

La plage.

L'histoire commence sur un magnifique soleil qui trône fièrement dans un ciel bleu azur, sans être dérangé par un quelconque nuage, que ce dernier soit blanc ou gris. La température de l'air est plutôt douce, vingt-quatre degrés et un petit air chaud souffle de temps en temps. C'est sous cette condition climatique que Kirua et Gon ont décidé de s'offrir un après-midi sur la plage, histoire de se divertir et de souffler entre deux missions. Même s'ils sont hunters, les deux chenapans restent avant tout des adolescents qui ont besoin de s'amuser afin de vivre pleinement leur enfance.

Kirua arrive en premier au bord de la plage et est torse nu, tenant un sac à dos dans l'une de ses mains tandis qu'un bermuda blanc et rouge se trouve autour de sa taille. Peu de temps après, Gon vient le rejoindre, tenant une bouée avec un visage de canard sous le bras et un sac dans sa main libre, arborant un slip de bains de couleur vert foncé. Les deux camarades sont heureux, la plage leur appartient dans son intégralité puisqu'aucune personne ne se promène à l'horizon.

« C'est génial, nous allons être tranquille pendant un bon moment, fait Kirua.

- Je l'espère mais pour l'heure, je dois trouver un endroit pour poser mes affaires. »

Gon cherche un coin tranquille de son regard et son choix se porte sur un palmier qui offre un petit coin ombragé grâce à son feuillage. Sans demander le moindre avis à son ami, le garçon aux cheveux noirs fonce vers l'arbre et y dépose son sac et sa bouée à son pied. Ensuite, il se met à genoux devant sa besace qu'il ouvre et en sort une serviette bleue qu'il déplie entièrement et pose sur le sable, avant de s'emparer d'une bouteille de crème solaire rangée dans son accessoire de toile. Le regardant faire, Kirua décide se s'approcher pour lui poser une question. Il en profite pour poser ses affaires par la même occasion.

« Tu comptes bronzer ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens aiment passer du temps au soleil mais je veux bien essayer pour me faire un avis.

- Dans ce cas, tu veux que je te passe de la crème ?

- Oui, avec plaisir. »

Dit Gon en souriant. Cette expression déstabilise Kirua qui tente pourtant de ne rien laisser transparaître sur son beau visage. Il attrape la bouteille, regarde son ami s'allonger sur le ventre tout en croisant ses bras sur lesquels le jeune adolescent repose sa tête. L'ancien assassin professionnel ouvre le bouchon de la fiole, verse une certaine dose dans le creux de sa main gauche et dépose la bouteille près du sac de son ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, le voilà en train de passer la crème à son camarade tout en le massant. Inévitablement, Gon se détend et ferme les yeux pour mieux savourer ce moment.

« Merci Kirua.

- De quoi ? Demande-t-il étonné.

- Ben de me masser.

- Tu as remarqué que je te prodiguais ces soins tout en étalant la crème sur ton dos ? Poursuit Kirua.

- Oui et j'aime beaucoup. En fait, j'aime lorsque tu te montres aux petits soins avec moi. »

Kirua n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse des politesses en retour ou même, des signes démonstratifs de bons sentiments. En ce moment, il voudrait fuir ou pire, tuer cet être sur lequel il est assit à l'heure actuelle.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise des mots gentils …

- Ben justement Gon, arrête.

- Non, laisse-moi continuer. Tu es mon ami et je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, je me trompe ? »

Kirua vient de cesser le ballet que dessinaient ses mains sur le dos de son camarade, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Déjà, il fait de son mieux pour dompter cette envie de meurtre et répond calmement à la question.

« Non, je ne te ferais pas de mal mais tu ne dois pas en profiter pour titiller mes instincts avec de gentilles paroles.

- Je le sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai une question à te poser ?

- Oui.

- Je sais qu'on a très peu évoqué le sujet mais tu aimes les filles ou les garçons ?

- Quoi ? »

A quoi s'amuse Gon avec cette nouvelle interrogation ? Toutefois, Kirua ne veut rien lui cacher et lui donne satisfaction une nouvelle fois.

« Je n'y ai jamais pensé, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. »

A cause de cette question et cette éventuelle pensée que Gon aimerait connaître Kirua sur un autre terrain provoque chez le garçon aux cheveux clairs, une réaction dans son bermuda. Il ne dit rien, souhaitant que cette érection naissante s'évanouisse rapidement tout en espérant que son camarade ne remarque rien. D'ailleurs, la crème a parfaitement été étalée sur le dos de Gon et voilà que Kirua se retire tout en plaçant ses mains sur sa gêne.

« Voilà, j'ai terminé.

- Merci mais j'aurais aimé que tu restes allongé sur mon dos. »

Fait Gon en souriant, comme à son habitude. Peu de temps après, il se tient assit et souhaite offrir les mêmes douceurs à celui qui se tient à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je peux t'en mettre moi aussi ?

- C'est gentil Gon mais je n'en ressens pas le besoin. Là, ce que je veux, c'est me baigner.

- D'accord mais si le soleil tape de plus en plus fort, tu risques d'attraper une insolation.

- Ben ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas en mourir.

- Ouais mais tu sais très bien que ton corps te brûlera tellement que tu ne voudras même plus bouger. Imagine si on doit partir en mission, cela ne te rendrait pas service. »

Kirua se rend compte que son partenaire a parfaitement et décide d'accepter.

« D'accord. »

Comme son érection a complètement cessé suite à cette conversation, le garçon peut se mouvoir librement. Il s'allonge sur le sable à son tour et attend que Gon pose son postérieur sur le sien, prenant soin de poser ses jambes contre les siennes. Là, il répète les mêmes gestes que son ami que celui-ci a réalisé quelques minutes auparavant et commence à étaler la texture sur la peau extrêmement pâle de son compagnon. Lorsqu'il passe au niveau du cou, le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'y attendent davantage mais une chose est sûre, ses tentatives de massages ont l'air bien moins efficace que celles de Kirua. Celui-ci a les yeux grandement ouverts mais regarde vers la mer.

« Je ne suis pas aussi doué que toi et je m'en excuse.

- Arrête d'être désolé Gon et je te trouve bizarre aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Ne me dis pas que tu ne te rends pas compte ?

- Je n'en sais rien et si mon comportement te pose souci, je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser.

- Et encore. »

Gon éloigne ses mains du cou de son ami pour les poser sur le bas de son dos. Bizarrement, les caresses que lui procure l'hunter provoquent de nouvelles réactions dans l'avant de son bermuda. D'ailleurs, comme il n'a pas pensé à la positionner correctement dans son sous-vêtement, voilà que son sexe commence à lui faire un peu mal.

« Gon ?

- Oui Kirua ?

- Tu peux te soulever trente secondes s'il te plait ?

- Pas de soucis. »

Gon prend alors appuie sur ses jambes pour élever son fessier. Là, Kirua peut en faire autant avec le sien mais ne se gêne pas pour glisser sa main droite sous son bassin pour mettre son sexe correctement. Maintenant qu'il est placé le long de son bas-ventre, aucun risque qu'il lui fasse du mal sauf si …

Le garçon aux cheveux clairs pose son bassin contre le sable et attend que son ami se place correctement pour poursuivre son travail. A ce moment, Gon poursuit dans cette conversation déjà si bien entamée pour avouer quelque chose.

« Tu sais, même si j'ai déjà eu des aventures avec des femmes, j'aimerai bien tenter avec un garçon.

- Vas-y si cela te fait envie, mon amitié que j'ai avec toi ne changera pas, tu peux me faire confiance.

- Merci mais si je dois essayer une relation amoureuse avec un garçon, je ne vois qu'une seule personne avec qui j'accepterai de me lancer.

- Qui donc ?

- Toi. »

Et à ce moment, le bas-ventre de Kirua est envahi d'une douce chaleur, ce qui dérange fortement le jeune adolescent. Cependant, de nombreuses questions se bousculent dans sa tête et il a besoin d'en savoir plus.

« Pourquoi moi Gon ?

- Parce que je me sens bien avec toi. Tu veilles à ce qu'il ne m'arrive rien et aussi, parce que je te fais pleinement confiance. D'ailleurs, je sais déjà que je suis prêt à te confier ma vie si l'occasion devait se présenter, même en temps que simple ami. »

Les paroles que vient de prononcer Gon touchent beaucoup Kirua qui continue à ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage.

« Mais si on s'entend pas, on risquerait de ne plus jamais se parler et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, exprime l'adolescent dont les cheveux possèdent une teinte plus claire que ceux de son gentil camarade.

- Ouais mais qui te dis que ce n'est pas le contraire qui va se passer ? De plus, je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférent car tu viens de placer ce que tu sais correctement pour qu'elle ne te fasse pas mal.

- De quoi tu parles là Gon ?

- De ta verge. »

Donc, Gon avait bien comprit ce qu'il faisait ? Toute tentative de fuite se solderait par un quelconque échec et Kirua le sait très bien.

« A mon tour de m'excuser si cette réaction involontaire de ma part me fait passer pour un pervers.

- Non Kirua, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Au contraire, je trouve ça marrant.

- Tu trouves ça marrant ?

- Ouais. Cela me prouve que je ne te laisse pas insensible et que donc, j'ai toutes mes chances. »

Gon s'allonge alors sur Kirua et se permet de placer son visage sur l'épaule droite de son ami. Là, dans cette position, il peut désormais lui susurrer dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Je veux tenter avec toi, j'en meurs d'envie et je sais que c'est réciproque. »

Suite à cette confession, Kirua sent que le sexe de Gon commence à gonfler à son tour, ce qui augmente davantage sa propre excitation.

« Très bien. »

Kirua se soulève brusquement, renversant son ami par la même occasion, retire son bermuda, attrape le sous-vêtement de Gon et tire dessus. Une fois que les deux garçons sont entièrement nus, l'assassin s'allonge sur celui-ci et commence à l'embrasser langoureusement, sans ressentir le moindre dégoût. Et c'est ainsi que les deux hunters transforment leur amitié en relation amoureuse, ignorant encore les nombreuses péripéties qui les attendent.


	8. Chapter 8

La voix de Kirua.

Première partie.

Le conflit opposant le camp de Gon à celui des fourmis géantes se poursuit toujours. Avant de l'assaut final contre ce château habité par ces maudites créatures, les deux parties décident de profiter de la nuit tombante pour se reposer. Là, le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'éloigne du président et des autres hunters afin de passer un coup de fils. Une fois qu'il a bien veillé à mettre plusieurs mètres de distances entre eux, l'adolescent sort son téléphone portable de l'une de ses poches de veste et l'ouvre. Tranquillement, le propriétaire de l'accessoire compose un numéro qu'il connait par cœur à l'aide du clavier et attend que l'écran digital affiche le prénom de son correspondant.

Lorsque « Kurapika » s'affiche, le garçon porte son combiné contre son oreille droite et se montre plutôt impatient.

« Allez Kurapika, décroche s'il te plait. »

Plusieurs sonneries se font entendre à l'intérieur du téléphone portable lorsqu'un autre son se manifeste, cassant le premier.

« Gon ? Fait une voix.

- Bonsoir Kurapika, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non.

- Tant mieux. Comment se passe ton travail ?

- Plutôt bien. Enfin, je voulais dire que ces derniers jours ont été plutôt calme. Et toi ?

- Ben moi, je traque toujours ces maudites bestioles mais ce soir, on souffle un peu.

- C'est le président qui l'a décidé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Il a jugé important qu'on repose nos muscles pour être au meilleur de notre forme pour demain.

- Et il a parfaitement raison. »

Gon se permet de sourire au téléphone parce qu'il sait très bien que d'avoir le président dans son équipe est la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. A ses côtés, l'enfant pourra recevoir l'un des enseignements les plus complets en matière de conseils et d'expérience. Ainsi, lorsque ce conflit avec ces bestioles démoniaques sera terminé dans une fin des plus heureuses, chose que souhaite tout le monde, Gon aura acquis une plus grande sagesse. Armé de ce savoir, il pourrait reprendre sa route afin de retrouver son père puisque ce désir habite son cœur depuis de très nombreuses années. Le jeune adolescent rêve aussi que l'homme responsable de son existence soit aussi très heureux lors de ces fameuses retrouvailles.

L'hunter revient à la brusque réalité lorsque la voix de Kurapika se fait entendre dans le téléphone. Ayant la tête ailleurs, le manipulateur du nen du renforcement ressent le besoin de faire répéter son ami.

« Excuse-moi Kurapika, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu m'as dit.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Je vois. Tu penses à autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour ne rien te cacher, la réponse est positive.

- Et tu veux m'en parler ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'ennuyer avec ça Kurapika, surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la raison de mon appel.

- Vraiment ? De quoi veux-tu qu'on discute alors ?

- Ben voilà, c'est un peu particulier comme sujet et je me demande encore si j'ai bien fait de m'adresser à toi. »

Le garçon aimerait ouvrir son cœur à cette oreille amie mais quelque chose le freine. Craindrait-il une fermeture d'esprit ? Des insultes ? Des représailles ? Des tas de choses qui font que le jeune homme en devenir qu'est Gon aurait plus tendance à reculer plutôt qu'à avancer.

« Gon, tu es toujours là ?

- Oui. Pardonne-moi Kurapika.

- Aucun souci. Si tu ne veux pas m'avouer ce qui te tracasse, ce n'est pas grave, tu as le droit d'avoir tes secrets.

- Je le sais bien mais après Kirua, je te considère comme mon meilleur ami et à part toi, je ne vois pas vers qui d'autre je pourrais me tourner. »

A plusieurs de milliers de kilomètres de là, Kurapika est assit dans le canapé marron d'une magnifique pièce. Il est seul et est complètement détendu. Pour tout avouer, le simple fait de discuter avec Gon par le biais de leur téléphone portable lui fait un bien fou. C'est dans ces moments là que le hunter de la black list regrette leur passé commun, lorsqu'ils formaient tous un quatuor des plus soudés. Poussant un profond soupir et cherchant un moyen de prolonger cette conversation, Kurapika cherche à savoir ce qui se passe.

« Tu sais, cela me touche beaucoup que tu me considères comme l'un de tes meilleurs amis Gon et je suis sincère dans mes propos.

- Et sache que ta franchise est l'une des qualités que j'apprécie le plus chez toi. D'ailleurs, je voudrais bien l'être aussi.

- Franc ?

- Oui.

- Ben dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas commencer dès ce soir ?

- Avec toi ? »

Kurapika donne une réponse positive avant que son ami à l'autre bout du fil poursuit ce dialogue.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux. »

Le garçon aux cheveux clairs n'est pas du tout étonné de cette nouvelle. Au contraire, il est même plutôt heureux pour son camarade et ne se prive pas pour lui faire savoir.

« C'est très bien Gon. Et qui est l'heureuse élue si tu m'autorises à être curieux ?

- Il est là le souci. »

Kurapika ne voit pas où se trouve le problème car être amoureux d'une personne est probablement la chose la plus belle qui puisse arriver dans la vie d'un être humain. Cela prouve qu'on est vivant, qu'on aspire à être heureux et qu'en fait, on veut profiter de la vie à fond, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. De toute façon, Gon a maintenant quatorze ans et c'est l'âge pour lesquels les premiers flirts ont lieu.

« C'est une fille beaucoup plus âgé que moi, lui demande Kurapika.

- Non. En réalité, j'ai des sentiments pour un garçon. »

Le propriétaire de la chaîne sourit mais pas d'une façon arrogante ou dégoûtée. Au contraire, c'est une expression qui est plutôt rassurante et si Gon se trouvait en face de lui, celui-ci se sentirait tellement bien qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de vider son sac d'un seul coup.


	9. Chapter 9

La voix de Kirua.

Deuxième partie.

Animé par de bonnes intentions, Kurapika pousse davantage sa curiosité.

« C'est un garçon que je connais ?

- Oui.

- Kirua ? »

Gon garde le silence, ignorant complètement ce qu'il doit répondre mais ce comportement discret le trahit.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas plus étonné que ça, concernant cette révélation, finit par dire Kurapika.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Vous passez le plus clair de votre temps ensemble et donc, il est normal que cette proximité joue sur votre relation. Est-il au courant de ce que tu ressens pour lui ?

- Non.

- Et je paris que tu n'oses rien lui dire ?

- Tout à fait. »

Savoir cette information contrarie énormément celui qui doit protéger Néon, la fille de son patron. A la limite, il serait même envieux de la situation qu'est en train de connaître Gon. Pour le moment, Kurapika n'a jamais été amené à rencontre une femme capable de faire bondir son cœur comme jamais. Et puis de toute façon, serait-il capable de gérer deux styles de vies complètement différents ? L'homme en doute et c'est pour cette raison qu'il préfère se concentrer sur sa mission de garde du corps.

De plus, tant qu'il n'aura pas éliminé ces maudites araignées, Kurapika s'interdira toutes formes de bonheur. Oui, il est vraiment heureux de cette nouvelle et fera son maximum pour que ce petit bout d'homme se trouvant à des milliers de kilomètres de lui trouve un peu de répit.

« Tu devrais lui avouer lorsque vous aurez quelques minutes de tranquillité devant vous.

- Tu crois que c'est de cette façon que je devrais agir ? Lui demande Gon, toujours empli de crainte.

- Oui car je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit et que tu partes le cœur lourd de regrets. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Bien sûr mais ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je vais mourir. »

Par contre, Gon sait se montrer confiant lorsque cela l'arrange et selon le domaine de conversation. Néanmoins, il ressent le besoin de préciser certaines choses, comme pour convaincre Kurapika de la sincérité de ses sentiments vis-à-vis du rejeton Zoldik.

« J'ignore comment qu'il y arrive mais dès que je suis énervé, Kirua parvient à me calmer au son de sa voix. Lorsque je l'entends me parler, mon cœur délivre à l'intérieur de mon corps, une douce chaleur de bien-être qui aurait tendance à me faire tout oublier.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui et dès que je suis seul avec lui, je n'ai plus qu'une seule et unique envie … »

Gon allait terminer sa phrase mais Kurapika le coupe dans son élan, en la terminant à sa place.

« C'est de le toucher. »

Surpris d'entendre ces mots exacts qu'il était à deux doigts de dire, Gon ressent la nécessité d'obtenir des réponses.

« Depuis quand lis-tu dans l'esprit des gens ? Lui demande le garçon aux cheveux sombres, fort convaincu que son ami est devenu divin entre temps.

- Je n'ai pas lu dans ta tête si tu veux tout savoir Gon et pour tout avouer, je suis tombé amoureux lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Etonnant n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. En fait, venant de ta part, je dirais plutôt que c'est normal.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu dégages quelque chose qui attire les gens vers toi. J'ignore comment te l'expliquer clairement mais par moment, j'ai l'impression que tu es garçon « solaire ». »

Kurapika comprend très bien ce que souhaite lui dire son jeune camarade puisque d'autres personnes lui ont fait la remarque bien avant.

« Sinon, l'autre jour, poursuit Gon, je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec l'une de ces maudites fourmis. Je me suis battu contre elle seul à seul et j'ai réussi à la vaincre au bout de plusieurs assauts. A un moment, je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas mon dernier combat que j'étais en train de livrer…

- Va à l'essentiel Gon.

- Oui. Pardon. Donc, je me suis retrouvé avec le sang de la créature sur mes mains mais j'étais très énervé. En fait, je voulais me rendre au château pour continuer le massacre lorsque j'ai entendu la voix de Kirua.

- Kirua ? Que faisait-il dans le coin ?

- Ben figures-toi qu'il était parti à la cueillette aux champignons en vue de se faire une petite omelette et que la clairière où je me situais se trouvant sur son chemin de retour. Et là, je me suis mis à sourire lorsque je me suis rendu compte qu'il chantait.

- Attends ! Kirua chantait ?

- Oui. Avoue que c'est une situation plutôt amusante lorsqu'on connait le personnage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu m'étonnes.

- Et ben dis-toi qu'au moment même où j'ai entendu sa voix, mon avis de meurtre a complètement déserté mon cœur.

- Comme ça, d'un coup ?

- Oui. Je sais que c'est surprenant mais Kirua arrive à faire des choses me concernant alors que d'autres auraient échoué. C'est d'ailleurs pour toutes ces petites raisons que je l'aime. Mes sentiments envers lui sont vrais et si j'ai la chance plus tard, de terminer ma vie auprès d'une personne, c'est avec lui que je veux que cela se fasse. »

Kurapika reste sans voix suite à cette déclaration. Il aurait été à la place de Kirua, l'homme à la chaîne sait qu'il n'aurait pu résister à de telles confessions amoureuses bien qu'il soit purement hétérosexuel.

« Tu es vraiment surprenant Gon.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui. Par moment, tu fais vraiment ton âge mentalement et à d'autres, tu sembles davantage mature et c'est ça qui me plait chez toi. Tu es tellement innocent et entier.

- Entier ? »

A l'entente de ce mot, Gon ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler lorsqu'une voix masculine se manifeste dans son dos.

« Tu es vraiment très drôle Kurapika. Par contre, m'en veux pas mais je dois te laisser.

- Entendu. A une prochaine fois et tiens-moi au courant de l'évolution de votre histoire.

- ça marche. Salut ! »


	10. Chapter 10

Indifférence

A force de se promener ensemble depuis l'examen d'hunter qu'ils ont passé ensemble, les quatre garçons que sont Gon, Kirua, Léolio et Kurapika se sont très vite liés d'amitié. Toutefois, le blond a bien remarqué que l'assassin avait un comportement étrange vis-à-vis de celui aux cheveux noirs et voudrait bien connaître la raison. Pour cela, il faudrait qu'une occasion se présente et c'est ce qui se produit lorsque la bande arrive devant un hôtel. Très vite, le quatuor entre à l'intérieur et fait le souhait de se voir louer quatre chambres. La femme se tenant à l'accueil encaisse les billets et leur confie une clef à chacun d'entre eux.

Gon et Kirua se retrouvent sur le même palier et leur chambre se font face. Kurapika et Léolio, eux, sont logés à l'étage du dessus et le survivant du clan des individus aux yeux rouges y voit là une chance d'aborder le jeune garçon. Très vite, il descend jusqu'à son étage et attend tranquillement que ce dernier se manifeste à l'intérieur de sa chambre par un bruit. Lorsque celui-ci est perçu, Kurapika ne perd pas de temps et frappe rapidement contre la porte d'entrée. L'issue s'ouvre aussitôt sur Kirua qui est très surpris de voir l'ami de Gon face à lui.

« Oui ? Demande-t-il.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger Kirua mais j'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi.

- A quel sujet ?

- A propos de Gon.

- D'accord. »

Etonné par cette requête, le jeune assassin laisse Kurapika entrer dans sa chambre. Ensuite, il l'invite à le suivre dans la pièce et prend place sur son lit, aussitôt imité par l'érudit.

« Bon, de quoi veux-tu discuter Kurapika ?

- De ta relation avec Gon. Toutefois, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il y ait de malentendu entre toi et moi. Que vous soyez amis est une très bonne chance néanmoins, j'ai l'impression que tu nourris d'autres espoirs le concernant.

- Comment ça ?

- Par moment, on dirait que tu le regardes avec des yeux qui ne sont pas ceux d'un ami mais d'un être beaucoup plus important. Tu es amoureux de Gon n'est-ce pas ? »

A cette question, Kirua se sent rougir et baisse son visage pour dissimuler son mal-être. Cependant, de nombreuses questions traversent son esprit à ce moment. Doit-il tuer celui qui se tient face à lui afin que ce secret ne soit pas divulguer ? Doit-il s'en faire un ami pour être sûr que Gon succombera à ses charmes dans un futur proche ? Doit-il ne rien faire sous peine de le regretter ? Alors que Kirua est paralysé par ces interrogations mais surtout par la crainte, Kurapika décide de poursuivre.

« Tu sais, je peux comprendre que tu sois tombé amoureux de Gon car c'est un garçon vraiment mignon. D'ailleurs, si cela peut te rassurer, je ne dirais rien à personne.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui et je ne ferais rien pour compromettre votre relation. Par contre, je ne fais rien non plus pour vous aider. Je tiens à ce que vous vivez cette expérience le plus naturellement possible.

- C'est très gentil de ta part. »

Sans prévenir l'amoureux transit, Kurapika se lève du matelas pour aller se poster devant l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Là, il regarde la nuit qui commence à tomber et les nombreux réverbères de la rue s'allumer les uns après les autres. C'est ainsi qu'il poursuit la conversation.

« Tu sais, dans un sens, je t'envie beaucoup.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car j'ignore si je serais capable un jour d'être amoureux comme toi tu l'es en ce moment. Pour l'heure, je suis trop motivé par ce sentiment de vengeance que d'accorder de l'attention à une personne m'est trop demandé. De plus, j'aurais la désagréable sensation de ne pouvoir la protéger correctement sachant que les araignées se baladent sans être inquiétées. »

A la fin de cette phrase, Kirua songe à une éventualité. Comme il est amoureux de Gon, le jeune homme va vouloir le protéger à tout prix au péril de sa propre vie. Toutefois, sera-t-il capable de tenir tête à cet homme se nommant Hisoka et qui a décidé de faire du garçon aux cheveux noirs, sa proie ? S'imaginer lui faire face et se battre pour sauver celui qui fait battre son cœur est au-dessus de ses forces. Du coup, Kirua frissonne et bien sûr, Kurapika perçoit ce trouble à travers l'un des carreaux de la fenêtre.

« Tu songes à Hisoka n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais.

- Ne crains rien. Je ferais de mon mieux pour le vaincre avant que tu ne puisses déclarer ta flamme à Gon.

- Excuse-moi Kurapika mais je doute que tu parviennes à le tuer. Hisoka est très fort et je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on puisse l'atteindre.

- Je te prouverai bientôt du contraire. Pour cela, je te demande d'être patient. »

Kurapika se retourne et appuie son dos contre le mur se situant à côté de la fenêtre. Dans cette position, il continue.

« Je sais que chaque membre de la brigade fantôme est extrêmement puissant mais tant que j'aurais un souffle de vie en moi, je serais là. Je me tiendrai au milieu de leur route et lorsque l'occasion me sera prêtée, je ferais tout mon possible pour les vaincre les uns après les autres. Si je parviens à éliminer Hisoka au terme d'un combat difficile, je sais que les autres tomberont automatiquement.

- Tu es vraiment sûr de toi et j'ai peur que cet abus cause ta perte.

- Tu crois ?

- Ouais. Par contre, comme tu es au courant à propos de mon petit secret envers Gon et que tu te montreras silencieux alors que je ne t'ai rien demandé, il est normal que je te donne un petit coup de mains.

- Comment ça ?

- Laisse-moi faire et dans quelques jours, tu auras un dossier sur chacun des membres de cette équipe, je t'en fais la promesse. »

Ne sachant quoi dire, Kurapika se contente de sourire à celui qui se trouve à quelques centimètres de lui.


	11. Chapter 11

Indifférence

Deuxième partie

Un silence s'installe entre les deux garçons lorsque Kurapika décide de laisser Kirua tranquille. Du coup, il s'éloigne du mur sur lequel il appuyait son dos et commence à évoluer dans la pièce. Très vite, l'homme passe devant le fils des assassins et se dirige tranquillement vers la sortie. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, Kurapika tombe nez à nez sur Gon qui s'apprêtait à cogner contre le panneau de bois.

« Kurapika ? S'étonne le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

- Bonsoir Gon. » Dit tranquillement le blond avant de sortir de la pièce.

Ensuite, il emprunte le couloir et disparait en montant les marches de l'escalier qui mène à l'étage supérieur. Pendant ce temps, Gon entre dans la chambre de son ami et prend soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Ensuite, il avance dans la pièce et se plante à plusieurs centimètres du lit sur lequel est assis Kirua.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? Demande-t-il alors.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Visiblement, tu étais en pleine conversation avec Kurapika.

- Ouais et je peux te garantir que c'est un chic type.

- Tant mieux si vous êtes devenus des amis. Cela me fait plaisir, tu ne peux pas savoir. »

Gon sourit à cette nouvelle et cette expression sur ce visage fait rougir Kirua qui s'empresse de baisser la tête pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Remarquant sa gêne, le fils de Jin cherche à savoir ce qui se passe et pourquoi son ami agit de cette façon. Tranquillement, il prend place à ses côtés et fait disparaître ce joli sourire.

« Tout va bien Kirua ? Débute-il.

- Oui. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Parce que tu es tout rouge. Ai-je dit quelque chose qui t'a mis mal à l'aise ?

- Non. C'est juste moi qui est stupide. »

Kirua se lève de son lit et va se poster devant la fenêtre. Là, des pensées négatives se bousculent dans son esprit et l'adolescent ignore de quelle façon agir. Doit-il tout dire à Gon ou au contraire, garder le silence et continuer de souffrir comme il le fait actuellement ? L'amitié qu'il partage avec ce garçon est très importante pour lui et Kirua sait par avance à quel point il aurait du mal à s'en remettre si son camarade devait s'éloigner de lui. Pendant ce temps, Gon poursuit dans sa curiosité.

« Tu as discuté de quel sujet avec Kurapika ?

- De la brigade fantôme.

- Ha bon ? »

Devant sa fenêtre, Kirua hoche positivement de la tête avant de poursuivre.

« Comme tu dois le savoir, Kurapika souhaite éliminer les membres de cette bande le plus rapidement possible. Toutefois, comme il manque d'information concernant certaines personnes de cette équipe, je me suis proposé de l'aider.

- Et de quelle façon ?

- Je contacterai mon frère afin qu'il puisse m'envoyer un dossier détaillé sur cette fameuse brigade.

- Ton frangin peut faire ça ?

- Bien sûr et d'ailleurs, je devrais l'appeler de suite. »

A ce moment, Kirua se tourne vers Gon et cette fois, le rouge qui colorisait ses joues a complètement disparu.

« Cela ne te dérange pas que je te laisse seul un moment ?

- Bien sûr que non Kirua.

- Dans ce cas, je te dis à tout de suite. »

Kirua se déplace dans sa chambre afin de regagner la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvre très vite. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gon se retrouve seul dans la pièce et aimerait se passer le temps mais ignore de quelle façon. Soudain, en promenant ses yeux dans la chambre, le garçon remarque un caleçon bleu foncé qui repose sur l'un des coins du lit. Très vite, il s'en empare et regarde à l'intérieur. Là, le jeune garçon y trouve une étiquette sur laquelle est inscrit le prénom de Kirua et repose très vite le sous-vêtement.

Toutefois, étant à un âge où l'on se pose beaucoup de questions introspectives, Gon a du mal à détacher son regard du caleçon. Tout en restant immobile, le fils de Jin se demande pourquoi il fait un blocage sur cette tenue lorsqu'il se rend compte que la plastique de Kirua ne le laisse pas du tout de glace. D'habitude, il ne s'attarde pas sur les autres garçons car son orientation sexuelle lui semblait certaine depuis quelques années. Lorsqu'il vivait sur l'île sur laquelle vit sa tante et sa grand-mère, le jeune homme a entretenu diverses relations avec des femmes de passage. Ces « maniaques » comme il aime si bien les appeler.

Est-il en train de se demander si son dépucelage n'était pas arrivé trop tôt dans sa vie alors que sa jeune existence ne compte que douze ans au compteur ? Se pourrait-il que sa proximité avec Kirua joue sur la naissance de ses interrogations ? Machinalement, Gon attrape le sous-vêtement et cherche l'endroit sur laquelle le sexe de son ami s'appuie la plupart du temps. Ensuite, il pose son nez dessus et renifle l'odeur à grandes bouffées. Rapidement, une excitation commence à se réveiller au niveau de son bas-ventre mais se trouvant ignoble, le garçon balance le caleçon l'a où il l'avait prit.

Honteux, Gon ne sait comment réagir et n'imagine pas une seule seconde que son ami puisse se poser des questions lorsque ce dernier constatera que sa tenue a bougé. A moins que sa mémoire lui fasse défaut et que ce genre de détail n'a aucune importance à ses yeux. Alors que l'adolescent à la chevelure sombre tente de recouvrer un comportement habituel, la porte d'entrée de la chambre s'ouvre sur Kirua. Celui-ci est de retour et rejoint son ami une fois l'issue fermée.

« Voilà, j'ai contacté grâce au téléphone de l'accueil et mon frère est d'accord pour m'envoyer le dossier en question.

- C'est super pour Kurapika. Je suis sûr qu'il sera très content de cette aide venant de ta part.

- Je le souhaite aussi. »

Kirua promène son regard sur le lit et remarque que son caleçon est légèrement froissé.


	12. Chapter 12

Indifférence

Troisième partie.

« Tiens, c'est bizarre. » Dit-il.

Kirua marche en direction de la tête de son lit et attrape son sous-vêtement afin de le ranger dans le placard de la pièce. De son côté, Gon ne prononce aucun mot mais se sent de plus en plus honteux. Pour que son ami ne le perçoive pas, il se lève du matelas et va se poster devant la fenêtre. Là, il l'ouvre en grand et passe son visage à l'extérieur. Kirua se retourne une fois les portes de son placard fermé et voit son camarade prendre l'air.

« Tout va bien Gon ? »

Sans se retourner, ce dernier lui répond d'une voix sûre.

« Oui, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Juste pour savoir. »

Le jeune adolescent saute sur son lit et s'y allonge confortablement. Tout en regardant le plafond, le garçon lutte contre lui-même afin de ne pas rejoindre Gon dans l'espoir de le toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant. Toutefois, il aimerait que cela soit son ami qui vienne vers lui et prendre place à ses côtés. Kirua voudrait également que le garçon aux cheveux noirs le prenne dans ses bras et love sa tête sous la sienne. N'y pouvant plus, Kirua pose l'un de ses bras sur ses yeux et se met à déprimer. A quelques centimètres de lui, Gon se sent nettement mieux et décide de se retourner pour discuter avec son compère. Lorsqu'il tourne le dos à la fenêtre, le garçon remarque l'étrange posture de son ami.

« Et toi, est-ce que tout va bien ? » Lui demande-t-il alors.

Kirua ne dit rien et ce silence inquiète Gon qui s'avance pour prendre sur le lit. Là, il s'allonge aux côtés du garçon aux cheveux clairs et n'hésite pas à le prendre dans ses bras comme l'avait désiré le jeune assassin. Se pourrait-il que son camarade partage également des sentiments amoureux à son égard ? Ou agit-il ainsi parce que cela fait parti de lui ? Kirua voudrait le savoir et n'hésite pas une seule seconde à poser des questions à celui qui se trouve sur sa droite. Bien sûr, il prend le temps de retirer son bras afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Commence-t-il.

- Tu ne le vois pas ? Je te fais un câlin. »

Très vite, Kirua se met à rougir mais poursuit.

« Je sais reconnaître un câlin quand même. Je ne suis pas si idiot que ça.

- Excuse-moi si je t'ai blessé, ce n'était pas mon intention. »

A ce moment, c'est Gon qui devient triste et Kirua se rend compte de son erreur mais surtout, de la froideur dont il vient de faire l'usage avec son ami.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser Gon. Depuis quelques temps, je ne sais plus trop ce qui m'arrive et cela joue sur mon caractère.

- Excuse acceptée. » Lui répond-il en souriant.

Kirua tombe une fois de plus sous le charme de son meilleur ami et aimerait l'embrasser. Toutefois, ce dernier se retient car il sait encore très peu de choses sur ce garçon qu'il a rencontré au tout début de l'examen d'hunter. Kirua nourrit la crainte qu'un rejet soit essuyé mais pire, qu'il le perd à tout jamais. Ce garçon compte beaucoup pour lui car c'est le premier qui a cherché à le connaître malgré son lourd passé de criminel. En réalité, l'adolescent à la chevelure claire lui doit beaucoup.

« Et pourquoi me fais-tu un câlin ?

- Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu es triste et je n'aime pas te voir ainsi. »

Kirua décide de se laisser faire et commence à se détendre à la suite de ce geste affectueux. Soudain, une idée lui traverse l'esprit et il décide de mettre son plan en application.

« Gon.

- Oui Kirua ?

- Tu sais que j'ai ressenti de la peine lorsque tu m'avais dit que tu étais déjà un homme sur le plan sexuel. »

Suite à cette révélation, Gon regarde son ami tout en se posant des questions.

« Pourquoi ?

- Je crois…. Non, j'en suis sûr. Je me suis attaché à toi.

- C'est gentil mais sache que ce sentiment est partagé. Tu es un garçon qui a prit beaucoup d'importance à mes yeux et je n'envisage pas une aventure sans toi. »

Ces mots touchent Kirua au plus profond de lui mais tente de ne pas le montrer sur son visage ni par le biais de son regard. Intrigué, Gon cherche à en savoir un peu plus.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu as ressenti de la peine ? Parce que je suis plus expérimenté que toi dans ce domaine ?

- Ben oui. En fait, je ne l'ai jamais fait moi encore et du coup, je complexe à mort.

- J'estime qu'il n'y a pas de quoi complexer. Tu le feras en temps et en heure avec la fille que tu aimes.

- Et si je voulais le faire avec un garçon ? »

Gon constate que son camarade est sérieux mais ne semble pas fermé à cette conversation.

« Dans ce cas, si tu as rencontré un garçon avec qui cela peut très bien se passer, n'hésite surtout pas.

- D'accord. Et si je te dis que j'ai déjà rencontré celui avec qui je voudrais essayer mais que j'ai peur de lui avouer ? »

A ce moment, le fils de Jin commence à comprendre la visite de Kurapika dans la chambre de son ami et ne se prive pas pour l'exprimer.

« Voilà la véritable raison de la visite de Kurapika. Le garçon avec qui tu voudrais le faire, c'est lui.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! »

Et aussitôt, Kirua donne un coup de poing au sommet de la tête de Gon pour que ce dernier oublie cette pensée. Peu après, Gon libère son compagnon et quitte sa position allongée pour s'assoir sur le lit. Là, il se frotte l'endroit où Kirua l'a frappé et peine à retenir ses larmes.

« La prochaine fois, vas-y plus fort.

- Aucun souci. »

Et n'y pouvant plus devant le minois adorable qu'affiche Gon, Kirua s'assoit à son tour sur le matelas et embrasse tendrement son ami. Lorsqu'il se retire, l'adolescent aux cheveux clairs s'exprime alors.

« C'est toi le garçon avec qui j'aimerai le faire et personne d'autre. »


End file.
